


Don't Make Me Spank You

by Avenging_corgi



Series: Irresistible [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corruption of rookies, Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, The NHL pimps out their rookies, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leafs lose to the Bruins 3-1, William is chosen by Zdeno Chara to be the next rookie to get taken by a Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Spank You

David looked around the practice arena locker room in Toronto as he stripped out of his pads and then picked at the tape on his socks. “If we win tonight are you going to bring Willie back to the hotel?” he asked when his captain walked in front of him in nothing but a towel.  
“I was considering it. Unless you aren’t comfortable with me picking him.” Zdeno said, pausing in front of David. David shrugged, “I mean, if you want to, I wouldn’t mind, he is one of my best friends.”

Bruins 3 Leafs 1

William Nylander walked into the locker room at the Air Canada Centre and knew he was going to be the one picked. It was a known thing within the NHL locker rooms, more of a rumor in the AHL, that the rookie, or whomever the winning Captain, A, or on the rare occasion the starting goalie, picks, goes home, or back to the hotel, with them. To get fucked, Willie added in his mind.   
“Here” one of managment said, handing him an envelope after he pulled his sweater off and tossed it into the bin. He took the envelope and saw his name written in neat cursive. He looked inside and saw a keycard and a note. He closed the envelope and set it on the top shelf of his stall beside his helmet.  
“Are you going?” Viktor asked, stripping off his gear. William nodded, “Don’t really want to but I was picked. I have to, you can't say no. Especially to one of the Bruins.”

The cab pulled up to the hotel, he paid and slid out, heading inside and pulling up the collar on his jacket, knowing he would be recognized. Hitting the elevator he rode up to the tenth floor, suddenly nervous.  
When he got to the room number written on the key card holder he knocked instead of opening it. Not sure if it was Chára, Bergeron or even Rask. The door opened seconds later, and William’s anger faded into anxiety when he saw it was indeed Chára standing there.  
“Nylander.” Chára said, licking his lips, his huge hand on the door and the other on the doorjamb. William let his eyes run down the length of Chára’s torso and to his low hanging black sweats with the Under Armour logo stamped on the hip.  
“Zee, let him in.” A thick Czech accent whined from inside the room. Chára stepped back and held the door open only wide enough for William to slip through.  
William brushed against the Bruins captain and felt his stomach clench in nervousness.  
“Willie!” David cried making grabby hands at his friend. William’s eyes went wide when he saw David sprawled on the king size bed dressed in nothing but a huge Bruins shirt.   
He whipped around when Chára touched his shoulder. “Hang up your suit, you don't want it wrinkled.” He murmured. “I won't make you do anything you don't want to.” He added, dropping his hand.  
“Hop to it Willie.” David demanded, lifting one leg up and planting his foot on the bed, spreading his thighs.  
William slid his jacket and shirt off, hanging it up in the closet before kicking off his dress shoes and working on his belt. “Nice briefs, Willie.” David chirped as William pulled off his slacks.  
They were dark gray with a red band, they were snug on his thick thighs and huge ass. He hung up his slacks and then looked over at Chára who was standing there with his hands in the pockets of his sweats. William's briefs were clinging to his suddenly stiff erection, squeezing the length of his dick in the gray fabric.  
“I meant what I said, nothing you don't want.” Chára said before William jumped at him, pulling him down and kissing him hard.  
“Whoa” David breathed, sliding his hand down his stomach to his dick, wrapping his fingers around it.  
Zdeno caught William and pulled him back, “are you sure? I mean if you don't want to we can just talk about the game-” William pushed up into his toes and kissed him again.  
“I want it. Please.” William said, looking up at the Bruins Captain through his bangs.   
“Can I?” he asked, pushing William back against the wall.   
“Please, I want it.” Willie pleaded.   
“He's not a virgin. I would know. You can fuck him all you want.” David said, staring at Zee’s back.  
“Excuse me?” Zdeno asked, looking over his shoulder. David grinned, “We fucked after dinner last night. I banged him over the edge of his kitchen counter then the couch and in the shower.” He said with a grin.   
Willie ground his erection on Chára’s thigh, “Chára” he whimpered.  
“Ah, ah, William. It's Zee or Zdeno in the bedroom, and after this.” He said, sliding his big hand down the back of William's tight briefs and grabbing his ass.  
“O-okay” he said, cheeks flushed red. Zdeno pushed his knee between his thighs and ground his muscle into the young blond’s erection.   
David wiggled up the bed, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and flipping it open. “David.” Zdeno growled, looking over his shoulder as William clung to his shoulders.  
“What? It's dry.” He whined, licking his lips as he flipped the lube open and coated his fingers.  
“I'll tie your hands behind your back.” Zdeno growled before William let out a low whimper and orgasmed in his briefs. Zdeno ran his fingers down William's heaving sides, hooking them in his waistband. “Shh, don't make that noise.” He said, kissing the side of his head.  
William squirmed on Zee’s thigh, the inside of his briefs were sticky with cooling cum. “Please, let me suck you off.” He pleaded, arching against his strong body.  
Zee laid him out on the bed, “Are you sure?” he asked, bracing one knee on the bed. The blond under him nodded, blue eyes dark as he squirmed, running his hands down his body, shoving off his wet briefs and throwing them at David.   
“That was rude.” David whined, pulling them off of his face.   
“Take off your sweats, please, I want to suck you off, please.” he said, making grabby hands at Zee.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes! I want to see your dick for myself.” Willie said, sitting up and pulling on his waistband.   
“He wants to see it in person. I sent pictures. Speaking of pictures can I take some and send them to Kappy?” he asked before Zee glared at him as he picked his phone up.  
“No you may not.” he said as William nodded, pulling Zee's sweats down.  
“Willie said I could.” he said before Zee swatted him on the ass when he danced away.   
“You are a little slut, Pastrnak.” Zee said, glaring over his shoulder.  
William hooked his legs around Zee's waist and pulled him close, “your dick, I want to see it in person.”  
“I sent him pictures after we fucked.” David said watching Willie shove his Zee's sweats down past his ass and down his thighs.   
He stood up and pushed Zee back onto the bed before he pushed himself back, “don't want you fucking up your knees.” Zdeno said lowly in Swedish.  
Willie whimpered and leaned forward, his hands on Zee's hips, eyeing his thick erection, “Just as big in person.” He said, biting his plush bottom lip.  
“Hey, Willie you should lick his dick.” David said, snapping a picture as Willie leaned down and nosed at Zdeno’s dick.  
“Shush David.” Zee growled, swatting at David when he giggled.   
“No, he wants your dick in his pretty pink mouth.” He said, running his fingers over his dick before snapping a picture of his own dick.   
Willie leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue over the head of Zee’s dick, making the older man grasp the sheets and curse.   
“No, no, I want your hands in my hair.” He said, grabbing Zdeno’s wrists and putting his huge hands in his hair. “I like having my hair pulled…” He mumbled as he went back to work. He took the head of Zee’s cock into his mouth and sucked, lips straining around the thick width of it.   
Zee glanced down at his hands in William’s long soft hair, those pink lips stretched around his cock and those blown blue eyes staring up at him. William hollowed his cheeks and sucked Zdeno down into his throat and buried his nose in the curls at the base of Zee’s dick.  
“Whoa” David breathed when he stopped taking pictures of his dick long enough to realize that Willie was deepthroating his captain. “Holy shit, Willie, look at you sucking him off. Have you been practicing on Kappy and Loov?” he asked, running his hand down the blond’s back.  
“Fuck off David.” Zee said, swatting at him.  
“No, I want to know who he’s been fucking around with.” David snapped, leaning down to bite Willie’s ear. “Tell me.” William swallowed around Zee’s dick and flipped him off.  
“Stop, stop, I’m going to come if you don’t.” Zee growled, pulling himself from William’s warm, wet mouth with a regretful sigh, before pinning the blond to the bed. “Am I going to have to do all the work?” He asked, spreading William’s wide thighs.  
“No.” Willie said, cheeks pink. He was not going to admit he was jerking off earlier because he was still loose from the night before when him and David fucked. Then he finger fucked himself with nearly four fingers before Alex tried to bang his door down before morning skate.  
Zee slid his fingers down William’s thigh and ran his fingers over William’s loose hole. “Fuck,” he groaned, closing his eyes and blindly reaching for the lube David dropped. Once he got his hand around it, he opened his eyes and found William and David making out.   
He slicked up his fingers and pushed them against William’s ass, two fingers sinking in easily. Two fingers turned into three then when Zee pushed his pinkie against William’s rim the small blond squirmed, “I’m ready, come on.”  
“Do you want me to use a condom?” Zdeno asked, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on the towel on the bed. William shook his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes, “No, I want you to come inside me.” He said easily.  
“Have you been tested recently?” he asked, sitting back on his heels, feeling the pull in his quads and knees.   
“Yeah, the team makes us all get tested every other week and supplies us all with a ridiculous amount of condoms. And David made me get tested last week so he could bareback me last night before dinner.” Willie said, running his hands down his stomach.   
“Okay.” Zee said, realizing that William was hard again. The blond made grabby hands at him and grabbed his biceps, “Come on and fuck me, sir.” He said, fluttering his eyelashes.   
Zee lined up and pushed inside him slowly, watching him squirm and plead, “Please come on, I can take it, I won’t break.” He demanded, digging his fingertips into Zdeno’s shoulders and rolling his hips up to take him deeper.  
“He can take it all, trust me, I nearly got my hand inside him last night before Alex tried to beat the door down.” David said, pulling the shirt he was wearing off and pushing up onto his hands and knees, “C’mon, I want you to fingerbang me.” He said, giving his captain the innocent eyes. Zee shoved two fingers inside the small Czech boy and smirked when he squealed.  
“I thought you could take it?” Zee asked as he grabbed William’s hip and dragged him up onto his thighs. David moaned and pushed back, “I can, if you would jus- FUCK!” he exclaimed as Zee curled his fingers and rubbed the pads of his fingers over David’s prostate.  
Willie rolled his hips, trying to get Zee’s attention back on him, “Please sir, I want you to fuck me.” He said, biting his lip and pulling out all the stops on his innocent look. Zee looked at him and caved, batting his hand away from his dripping dick and bracing himself over the small blond and fucking him hard and fast.  
The sounds that came out of him bled through the walls and into the next room where Patrice was trying to read.   
“David, shush.” He growled when David started moaning like the little slut he was. David wrapped his hand around his dick and it took only three pulls before he was coming all over his stomach, hand and the sheets below his dick. He let out a low breath and fell onto his face.  
“Now you.” Zdeno said, pulling his fingers out of David and grabbing William’s hips with both hands, pounding into that tight ass and feeling the low heat of an orgasm creeping up his spine.  
Willie arched and came up his stomach and chest, some of it landing on his thick neck. He went impossibly tight around Zdeno’s dick and squirmed hard, “Please sir, come inside me.” He pleaded, clinging to Zee’s shoulders and shivering hard.  
Zee tensed and came inside him, burying himself inside him to the hilt. Willie squirmed and moaned at the feel of Zdeno’s come inside him.  
The bigger man pulled out slowly, grabbing the towel and wiping the blond down, “you and David need to shower, then I’ll call someone to come pick you up, William.” He said lowly as William yawned and wrapped his arms around David.  
“Don’t wanna.” He complained, hiding his face in David’s neck.   
“William. I will carry you into the shower and I won’t let the water warm up.” Zee threatened before both boys groaned and pulled themselves off the bed and slunk into the bathroom.  
Zee pulled the top sheet off the bed and balled it up before throwing it into the corner, grabbing his blanket out of his duffle bag.  
When the boys stumbled out minutes later, scrubbed pink and wrapped in towels, David climbed on the bed and poked at him, “now you need to shower. I call Kappy and have him come get Willie.”  
Zee stood and groaned, his back and knees popping as he went into the bathroom and showered quickly.

“Hey, can you come get Willie from the hotel and take him home?” David asked when the younger boy answered the phone.  
“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.” Kappy said, hanging up. Willie pulled on his suit and then looked sadly at his briefs, they were basically ruined.  
“I’ll get those washed for you and give them back when you visit me next.” David said, tucking the cum soaked briefs in the side pocket of his duffle bag.  
“Love you, David.” Willie mumbled when he hugged the taller boy. David wrapped his arms around Willie’s waist and kissed the side of his neck, “I love you too.” He said just as quietly.  
Willie’s phone going off ruined the moment, making them separate and rub their eyes. “I’ll see you at the end of the season.” Willie said, kissing David softly before pulling back and blushing when he saw Zee standing in the doorway to the bathroom.  
“Thank you.” Willie said, going over to him and kissing him just as soft and quick before leaving.  
When the door latched behind him David sighed and rolled his neck, “I’m tired.” He mumbled, climbing on the bed and wrapping himself in Zdeno’s blanket.  
“You little shit.” Zee said, dropping the towel and picking his sweats up before putting them back on. When he got on the bed and turned off the lamp David was already snoring. Zee shook his head and pulled the blanket across both of them, “I love you, even though you back talk me.” He breathed to the sleeping boy beside him.


End file.
